1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to articles made of transparent materials, such as glass, and in particular having a one-way glass reflective surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,385 to Dupler and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,918 to Barlow.
Dupler shows a globe lamp having an opening for receiving an internal light source. There are a number of features internal and external to the globe lamp associated with the opening. For example, attached to the opening is an opaque flange 14 that extends to the external surface of the globe. Further, Dupler provides for an opaque tubular mounting sleeve 12 projecting inside the globe having an annular portion 13 and tapered ribs 15 and a flat, non-spherical portion of the globe to allow for mounting the globe on a pedestal.
Barlow shows a novelty light device having planar panels 12 held together by opaque support ribs 14 to form a cube. Barlow provides for an internal light source and opaque internal elements comprised of miniature bulbs 16, support wires for the bulbs 18, and electric wires 20; a pedestal base 10 and 32; and an electrical connector 40 to allow for rotation of the cube.
A number of other prior art references disclose articles of a variety of shapes and made from a variety of materials and some including one-way glass reflective surfaces, such as:
D30,089 to Zuck
D41,547 to Stratton
D217,197 to Phillips
D217,975 to Pruett
D221,585 to Moore
D236,651 to Park
D251,416 to Kovach
D275,626 to Moore
D295,715 to Garrett
D328,503 to Masahara
D329,301 to Leonard
D381,135 to Hochlan
D389,267 to Sutton
D419,961 to Weatherill
D449,525 to Sturgess
D451,684 to Vincent
D466,804 to Solland
D472,009 to Eisenberg
D507,307 to Austin
D518,587 to Rodriguez
D539,971 to McDowell
D543,450 to Watzig
D551,969 to Aurilio
D556,361 to Arbel
D600,547 to Cain
RE30,103 to Spector
U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,135 to Dawes
U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,836 to Francis
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,247 to Yearta
U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,385 to Dupler
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,343 to Whitney
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,474 to Daniel
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,872 to Devine
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,020 to Donato
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,918 to Barlow
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,948 to Allison
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,279 to Whitesel
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,955 to Reiback
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,798 to Herst
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,680 to Griggs
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,380 to Wang
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,929 to Lenhart
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,012 to Fletcher
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,446 to Gold
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,579 to Cherry
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,834 to Christen
2002/0085392 to Hajianpour
2004/0094437 to Dailey